Kego Sakuma
|height = 111 cm (~3'6") |weight = 44 kg (~147 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 60 cm (~24") |blood_type = AB |likes = Being hot |dislikes = Lameass geeky shirts |family = *Unnamed parents |participated = Killing Game |fates = Survived the Killing Game |status = Alive |affiliation = *Participants of the Killing Game *Precept's Peak Academy *Phoenix Foundation |previous_affiliation = Unknown |game portrayal = Danganyoung}} Kego Sakuma (佐久間 ケーゴ ,'' Sakuma Kēgo)'' is a student in Precept's Peak Academy and a participant in the killing game located there. His title is Ultimate DJ ''(超高校級の「DJ」, chō kōkō kyū no "DJ" lit. Super High School Level DJ).Meet the Ultimates - Kego Sakuma=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmRbG67SeGQ&%7CMeet the Ultimates - Kego Sakuma (Japanese)=https://youtu.be/Y9zJAUw96AQ Appearance Kego is extremely short. He has light toned skin and always has blushes on his cheeks in the shape of swirls. He has hazel eyes and brown hair, though he prefers to wear a green afro wig with faint pink stars. Overtop this, he wears goggles and a pair of headphones. He wears a white and red sweatshirt with the number 9 on it. He also wears gray pants with two tassels with rings at the ends, and under that he wears yellow socks with black streaks. He wears black shoes with red and yellow accents. According to the crew, he's shockingly muscular. Name His first name ''ケーゴ Kēgo ''is katakana and has no meaning. His last name (kanji) is composed of the characters ''佐 - meaning "help", 久'' - meaning "long time" or "old story" and ''間 - meaning "interval" or "space".佐 (meaning)久 (meaning)間 (meaning) Personality An underground DJ whose performances can completely change a person for life. He is dedicated to being "hot" and is always on the lookout to get lucky. Despite this, he appears to be suspicious of everyone around him. Talent and Abilities His talent comes from being an underground DJ whose performances can supposedly change people's lives. History Before Killing Game Before he entered Precept's Peak, he was a member of Phoenix Foundation. The Phoenix Foundation is a group of those siding with hope. Kego killed Akira's grandmother, Sumiko, due to her spreading despair through the novels she ghostwrote. Killing Game Chapter 1 As of this current moment, Chapter 1 has not been finished. TBF Chapter 2: Beyond the Surface lies a Deadly Sin Daily Life, Part 1 Once the second floor of Precept's Peak Academy is opened, Kego, alongside Aruma and Narumi, discover the garden. Once Ayumu and Seishi join them, it's discovered that the garden (and later the ice rink) can only be opened by scanning one's student handbooks. Specifically, only male student's handbooks can open the garden and only female student's handbooks can open the ice rink. It is made evident that Kego can not reach the handbook scanners himself. TBF Daily Life, Part 2 TBF Daily Life, Part 3 TBF Relationships Ayumu Fujimori TBF Seishi Yodogawa TBF Akira Tsuchiya TBF Aruma Todoroki TBF Kasumi Izumo TBF Kazuomi Samejima TBF Maiko Kagura TBF Marin Mizuta TBF Mikoto Itsuki TBF Misuzu Aisaka TBF Mitsunari Koga TBF Narumi Osone TBF Nico Himuro TBF Saiji Rokudou TBF Trivia * If the series was to continue, Kego would've survived his attempted murder by Akira Tsuchiya and survived the killing game. * He is the shortest student. Gallery Meet the Ultimates - Kego Sakuma ダンガンロンパ-Re Birth- 自己紹介動画（佐久間ケーゴ） Tumblr_ReBirth_Sakuma_Kēgo.png FANDOM ReBirth Sakuma Kēgo Full Body.png DRRB - Kēgo Sakuma - Fullbody Concept Art.jpg DRRB_-_Kēgo_Sakuma_-_Symbol_Details.png See also *Kego Sakuma on the Fanganronpa Wiki References Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10yppf28M6Q Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 2)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5CGJ37atOo Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 3)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CqK_Z_tpKo -Chapter 2: COURT PREPARATIONS-=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDvzX0I0taI Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Class Trial (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLIHl8L7diQ Category:Survivors Category:Male